


SOOPERNATRAL: AZAKAZAKA EXPOSED

by maryondaceiling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, POV John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryondaceiling/pseuds/maryondaceiling
Summary: helo ma nam is JOhN, and dis is ma story





	

*JOHN's POV*  
hello, ma name is JOHN Winchester and I am married 2 a lady named Mary, and we have 2 sons, Sem and Don. One day, I decided that I really wanted another baby, so I went to the orphanage that was conveniently located down the street.  
"Helo, ma name is JOHN Winchester and I am married 2 a lady named Mary, and we have 2 sons, Sem and Don. Today I want another baby please give me one thx," I said to the orphanage woman.  
"okay here is the ugly baby he is yours no charge," she said and handed me the baby.  
"Thx. I will name him......AZAZEL!" I proclaimed to the heavens as I held him up like I saw the monkey do in the lion king.

I looked down at Azazel, into his honey colored eyes.  
"Don loves honey, he will love his new brother!!!!" I thought to myself. I brought Azazel home, I was very excited to show him off to my fam.  
"hey dad, can I see the new baby?" whispered Sem from his cradle.  
"YE, here he is!" I screamed, and let the 2 babies look at each other. Sem was only 6 months old, but I could see the appreciation for his new brother in his lil eyeballs. Don, he was 4 years old btw, came in to hold his new brother.

"mmmmm - his eyes look like honey!" Don said. He tried to lick Azazel's eyes so I had to put a clamp on his tongue. "No no Don. No honey eyes for you." I scolded him. That night, I tucked little Azazel into his bed. He was growing very fast. He was almost 1 when I got him, but now he was like 2! "Wow, u r eating your beans, are you not?" I asked him. "YES FATHER." said Azazel. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, and went to sleep. The next day, I woke up and Mary was cooking some ham for the fam. Don had his friend over. "Don, who is your friend?!" I asked. "I'm Azazel," said the friend. He had aged like 5 years overnight! "Ohh! You have been eating your beans! Don you need 2 eat more beans too," I said. "no dad." said Don. Sometimes he is REAL sassy. "JOHN, how about we go to the amusement park today for some family fun?" asked MAry. "Okay! What do you think, children?" "Sounds incredible!" said Sem from his cradle. "Okay," said Don. "Yes father," said Azazel. So, we got n the car and drove to the amusement park. On the way there, Azazel turned 8! We sang him a happy birthday. When we arrived, Azazel, Sem, and Don decided they wanted to go on the roller coaster, so I took them. Mary stayed behind to watch our stuff. "Okay children. Remember all limbs inside the vehicle," I said as I buckled Sem's cradle into the roller coaster. "I promise, father," said Azazel. "Good baby, eat your beans," I said and patted him on the head. The ride started. The roller coaster went up a hill, and I turned around to make sure that Azazel and Sem, in the seat behind me, weren't scared. "Don't worry father," said Azazel. "Yeah dad, we're fine!" said Sem. "okay okay" I said. Don held my hand because he was weak and never ate his beans. We reached the top of the hill and I closed my eyes. The roller coaster cart dropped down the hill and I heard a scream from behind me, as well as a laugh. "Crazy kids, just havin fun," I thought to myself. When the roller coaster stopped I got out and helped Don out. I went to unbuckle Sem, but he was gone!! "Azazel, where is your brother?" I asked. "Sem was depressed and he jumped off of the ride. I tried to stop him," said Azazel. "OH! How kind of you to help him through this hard time. Let's go ask the ride manager if he saw Sem fall." "Helo ma'aaam did u see my son Sem? He jumped off the roller coaster." I said to the ride lady. "No sorry, check the lost and found," she said. I went to the lost and found, and sure enough, there was lil Semmy!!! "Sem! Are u okay do we need to send you to a rehab center?" I asked. "No dad, Azazel p-" "Father, lets go find mother," said Azazel. "Good idea!" I said and put Sem back in his cradle. to be continued


End file.
